Langit
by lighthouses
Summary: Jungkook tumbuh bersama imajinasi bodohnya, dan ia mengajak Taehyung untuk ikut percaya. "Langit itu cantik, Taehyung. seperti dirimu." [bts - kookv - top!kook]


**langit**

a kookv fanfiction.

bts – kookv – top!kook

* * *

.

Adalah satu hal yang selalu berhasil membuat Jeon Jungkook terkagum, betah berlama-lama melihatnya kemudian melongo seperti orang bodoh—langit.

Taehyung selalu meledek wajah Jungkook yang melamun seperti orang idiot. Kemudian berujung pada senyum lebar, tawa lepas dan gusakan di kepala. Sebanyak apapun Taehyung mengatainya, ekspresi bodoh Jungkook selalu terpulas ketika mereka duduk memandangi langit berdua, sehingga Taehyung tahu bahwa kekaguman Jungkook tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Yang mengikat mereka hanyalah pertemanan sederhana. Hanya pertemuan tak terduga di perjalanan pulang saat umur Taehyung sepuluh, dan banyak hal terjadi. Jika persahabatan orang lain memiliki puluhan momen paling berbekas—mungkin petualangan bersama mengelilingi taman bermain atau kebun binatang—maka Taehyung punya ribuan momentum terbaiknya bersama Jungkook. Pertemuan keduanya tak lebih dari duduk bersama di berbagai tempat, memandangi langit lagi dan lagi, berbagi cerita, berbagi solusi. Kemudian di penghujung hari, perjalanan pulang selalu terlalui bergandengan tangan. Lambaian tangan di depan pagar, lalu hari esok akan terlewati dengan rutinitas yang sama persis. Mungkin orang-orang yang melihat dari luar akan menganggap pertemanan mereka tak berguna. Namun, bagi keduanya, ada makna yang tersirat di setiap pertemuan mereka, entah yang keberapa.

Mungkin Jeon Jungkook hanya terlalu mengangumi langit, dan Taehyung yang terlampau mengaguminya.

Ketika Taehyung bertanya mengapa, jawabannya selalu sama. Binar matanya sama. Intonasinya sama. Sebagaimana kebiasaan mereka yang tak pernah berubah. "Aku suka melihat awan-awan yang bergerak beriringan. Seolah-olah, langit sedang berkamuflase menjadi lautan yang bergejolak."

Ada satu hal yang berbeda dari Jungkook. Jika orang-orang menyangkutpautkan emosi manusia dengan langit, seperti _'langit ikut menangis melihatmu menangis_ ', atau _'hari ini cerah, sepertimu_ ', Jungkook tak pernah setuju. Anggapannya lain. Perkatannya akan Taehyung ingat selalu. "Gantungkan harapanmu pada awan-awan, maka suatu hari, awan harapanmu akan luruh ke tanah bersamaan dengan mimpimu yang terkabul."

Begini. Menurut sudut pandang Jungkook, setiap orang yang memiliki harapan, mimpi itu menjelma partikel-partikel tak kasat mata yang kemudian terangkat naik, melayang-layang ke angkasa, menggabungkan diri dengan awan-awan yang telah ada. Saat awan itu tak mampu lagi menampung banyaknya uap air dan partikel harapan yang membendung, ia akan pecah menjadi hujan—bersamaan dengan harapan-harapan itu yang terlaksana.

Sebab itulah, Jungkook tak pernah absen meneriakkan harapannya lantang-lantang pada awan-awan setiap sore. Menunggu harapannya meledak menjadi hujan yang menyejukkan, kemudian—plop!—mimpinya terkabul. Mungkin ini hanyalah imajinasi anak-anak yang tak berguna, namun bermakna segalanya bagi Jungkook. Karena itu pula, Jungkook tak pernah mengeluh bila rintik-rintik hujan terjun dari langit. Ketika hujan membatalkan acara barbekyu di belakang rumahnya, membuatnya flu berat saat ujian sekolah berada di depan matanya, atau menghancurkan pesta ulang tahunnya sekalipun, Jungkook tetap tersenyum.

Tuhan tengah mengabulkan harapan seseorang, dan hal sesederhana itu membuatnya bahagia.

.

Taehyung adalah sosok paling indah yang hadir dalam hidup Jungkook.

Senyumnya secerah mentari, genggam tangannya sehangat angin musim semi, gelak tawanya semanis cokelat panas yang ia sesap tiap hari.

Dulu, masih minggu-minggu pertama pertemanan keduanya, ada satu hari dimana Jungkook sadar bahwa Taehyung merupakan insan yang amat rapuh. Terlalu baik untuk disakiti, terlalu bersih untuk dikotori, namun juga terlalu terang untuk diredupkan. Hari itu, Jungkook kaget sekali menemui Taehyung yang terduduk di jalanan pada siang bolong. Matahari tengah bersinar begitu terik, dan bahkan Jungkook sudah ngilu membayangkan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan aspal yang seolah membara diterpa panas mentari. Apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya membuatnya semakin membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

Kim Taehyung, lelaki yang saat itu berumur sepuluh, berlutut disengat panas dengan wajah penuh air mata yang tumpah, merembes melalui kelopak matanya yang tak kuasa meredam kepedihan—menangisi kupu-kupu yang sebelah sayapnya patah, warnanya memudar, tergeletak di jalan—tak bernyawa.

Awalnya, Jungkook ingin berlari ke arahnya kemudian berteriak tak ada gunanya menangisi hewan yang sudah mati. Namun ucapan itu tercekat di kerongkongannya menyaksikan ekspresi Taehyung yang hancur lebur. Pada akhirnya, Jungkooklah orang yang meraih kepal tangannya kemudian mengusapnya perlahan, menarik tangannya pergi, kemudian mengubur mayat kupu-kupu yang ditangisi Taehyung. Tersenyum meyakinkan, "Dia akan menunggumu di surga, _Hyung_."

Satu pelukan hangat adalah jawabannya. Terealisasikan bersama ucapan terima kasih yang dibisikkannya berulang kali, tepat di telinga Jungkook. Dan saat itu pula, Jungkook dapat mendengar jantung Taehyung yang berdegup seirama dengan miliknya—mungkin, inilah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Di lain waktu, Jungkook juga pernah menemukan luka di pergelangan Taehyung walaupun dia telah berusaha menutupnya. Pada akhirnya, Taehyung bercerita tentang kucing yang menggeram tidak suka saat ia dekati pagi itu. Kucing itu terlihat begitu kurus, kotor, tak terurus. Keinginannya untuk memberi makan justru dibalas dengan berbagai cakaran dan gigitan yang tertanam di tangannya. Namun, Taehyung tak kunjung menyerah. Setiap hari ia datang membawa makanan, dibantu Jungkook, berdua memohon pada awan untuk membiarkan kucing itu memakan makanannya dan tetap hidup.

Hingga kucing berbulu abu-abu yang mulanya kurus kering, mulai terlihat berisi—akhirnya bersahabat dengan Kim Taehyung.

Terlalu banyak kisah Taehyung dengan hewan yang telah terlalui. Dengan anjing buta, misalnya, burung gereja yang kakinya tergores, atau sekedar kasih sayangnya terhadap ulat bulu yang dimainkan oleh anak-anak tak tahu diri.

Mungkin Taehyung hanya terlalu menyayangi binatang, dan Jungkook yang terlampau menyayanginya.

.

Ada yang berbeda saat indra penglihatan Taehyung menangkap sosok Jungkook yang tengah berjalan mendekat kali ini. Seperti ada yang salah. Caranya berpakaian berbeda. Caranya melambaikan tangan berbeda. Caranya tersenyum berbeda.

Seingat Taehyung, Jungkook selalu datang dengan baju warna-warni yang mengingatkannya pada alam. Seperti baju lengan pendek berwarna biru laut dan celana selutut berwarna putih, kemeja merah sepekat mawar, atau sweater oranye seindah senja. Namun kali ini, Jungkook yang berbalut jins belel dan kaos hitam oblong, dilengkapi dengan _hoodie_ kelabu yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya hanya memancarkan kegelapan. Auranya kelam sekali.

Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Berulang kali Taehyung memikirkan serangkai kata-kata yang niatnya akan ia tanyakan pada Jungkook, namun segalanya hanya teredam di balik bibir yang terkatup rapat, tak kunjung terucap.

Taehyung tak bisa mengelak ketika rasa sedih menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Menyaksikan Jungkook sakit sendirian membuatnya merasa tak berguna. Kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan begitu nyata, sehingga Taehyung akhirnya menjadi orang pertama yang memecah hening. "Jungkook, kau oke?"

Jungkook kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Baik, ya Tuhan, jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu," ucapnya dengan intonasi penuh canda, diiringi oleh gelak tawa ringkas setelahnya. Segalanya terasa hambar, Taehyung tahu. Pasti ada sesuatu.

Sejujurnya, saat ini, Taehyung hanya ingin berteriak di depan wajahnya menyatakan _aku khawatir, sialan, bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu_. namun lagi-lagi, ia mengurungkan niat melihat sekelebat kesedihan terpulas di wajah kawannya yang tengah tersenyum.

Angin musim gugur yang berhembus kencang menyingkap _hoodie_ yang tersampir di kepala Jungkook, dan pada saat itulah, kenyataan seolah menampar keduanya.

Wajah Jungkook bonyok. Biru keunguan menghiasi tulang pipinya. Luka cukup panjang di pelipisnya. Bibirnya yang pecah-pecah terlihat bersamaan dengan darah yang telah mengering di sela-selanya. Begitu Taehyung meraih tangannya, yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah kasar. Buku jarinya yang terbalut plester. Memar di punggung tangan. Darah yang menyelip di balik kuku.

Setahunya, Jungkook tidak pernah berkelahi.

Jungkook terkesirap. Matanya menyalang, kabur, berkaca. Taehyung terlanjur mengetahui segalanya. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Ayo pulang," tutur Taehyung, dengan nada bicara yang ia usahakan selembut mungkin. Menggenggam jemari kawannya erat, tersenyum.

Jungkook menoleh dengan alis mengerut. "Tapi—"

"Ayo pulang," ulang Taehyung sekali lagi, tidak ingin dibantah. Tangannya menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan, kemudian membantunya berdiri. "Biarkan aku mengobatimu, kawan, ayo pulang."

Jungkook diam saja saat langkah keduanya berpijak beriringan menuju rumahnya. Membiarkan gemerisik daun yang berserak, nyanyian burung yang berkelana, serta bisikan angin memenuhi rongga telinga. Mungkin memang Taehyung yang terlalu berharap. Mungkin memang Taehyung yang terlalu merindu.

Tak banyak yang Taehyung lakukan. Hanya mengoles luka-luka Jungkook dengan kapas basah tercelup alkohol, kemudian memberikan obat merah secara telaten. Pada akhirnya, ia kembali diam dan menunggu.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, _Hyung._ " Bibir Jungkook terbuka namun kepalanya tertunduk letih. "Maafkan aku."

Taehyung bangkit berdiri, kemudian mengacak rambut Jungkook seraya tersenyum. Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, dan yang dapat Taehyung lihat hanyalah genang air di pelupuknya. Berkilau-kilau diterpa lampu remang. "Nah," Taehyung menggeleng sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kita teman, kan?"

Yang Taehyung rasakan selanjutnya adalah terjangan pelukan dengan tangan kurus Jungkook yang melingkar erat di pundaknya. Ini adalah kali pertama Taehyung merasa pelukan mereka bermakna sesuatu. Seperti ada gejolak yang mendesir dalam relung tetapi Taehyung tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud balas budi.

.

Umurnya sepuluh saat Taehyung pertama kali menjadi korban penganiayaan yang dulu sedang marak di daerah sekolahnya. Kejadian itu telah menjadi penyebab insomnia yang melekat dalam dirinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Hari itu, Taehyung mengikuti kelas tambahan setelah sekolah. Pulang dari sana, matahari telah berada di ufuk barat, nyaris terbenam. Langit telah menggurat jingga dan menggelap perlahan, sehingga Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya, ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah. Senandung burung-burung mengiringi langkahnya, dan tanpa sadar Taehyung ikut bernyanyi riang.

Mungkin memang salahnya, pulang sesore ini sendirian, melewati jalan pintas yang terbilang sepi untuk dilalui.

Kejadiannya terlalu cepat untuk dipahami. Taehyung mengerjapkan mata, dan sedetik kemudian, kejadiannya telah berubah total. Ada tiga orang pria paruh baya bertubuh gemuk yang mengelilinginya, menyunggingkan senyum miring yang patut dicurigai. Mereka berseru-seru meminta uang, dengan bau busuk yang menguar dari mulut mereka ketika berbicara. Taehyung berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga keseimbangan saat bau menyerupai bangkai itu memenuhi indra penciuman. Ugh, bau sekali.

"Keluarkan duitmu, bocah tengik, lalu urusannya selesai. Itu saja! Bah, anak semacammu tak pernah diajarkan sopan santun, ya?"

Taehyung yang saat itu masih belia, hanya bisa menggeleng takut-takut di antara pernapasannya yang membara tertahan. Jemarinya meremas ransel begitu erat hingga basah terguyur keringat. Hanya mampu membisik pelan, pelan sekali. "A-aku tidak punya uang…,"

Bola mata Taehyung menangkap seorang teman yang berjalan searah di kejauhan. Ada gelenyar senang tak kepalang. Taehyung baru saja ingin meneriakkan namanya meminta pertolongan, hingga suara berat nan bau itu menginterupsi.

"Hei, bocah! Kau temannya dia?" Ia berteriak dengan suara lantang seraya menunjuk Taehyung lancang dengan telunjuknya. Taehyung pikir, teman yang amat ia percayai itu akan melangkah lebar-lebar ke arahnya kemudian semuanya akan berjalan seperti mimpi. Dia yang menjadi pahlawan, Taehyung yang terselamatkan.

Nyatanya—omong kosong. Hari itu, Taehyung mengenal apa itu pengkhianatan.

Ia langsung berteriak kencang sekali menyangkal Taehyung adalah temannya. Langsung berlari pontang panting meninggalkan lokasi kejadian setelahnya. Menyisakan Taehyung kecil melebarkan bola matanya yang telah penuh air mata—tak menyangka.

Kemudian, sore itu, Taehyung pertama kali merasakan sekepal tinju yang menghantam badan rasanya seperti apa. Bukan hanya satu. Puluhan, sepertinya. Badannya remuk. Taehyung bukan tipe orang yang gemar mencari masalah, ia tidak pernah digebuki sebelumnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba, sosok itu datang bak malaikat. Bertingkah sok berani dibalik tubuhnya yang kerempeng seperti lidi. Taehyung tak pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya, tetapi ia bahkan sudi mengalihkan semua perlakuan buruk yang mereka arahkan pada Taehyung. Semuanya berbalik. Kini, tiga orang yang bertingkah seperti kesurupan itu sepenuhnya mengeroyoki pria penyelamatnya.

Taehyung berlari terbirit-birit dengan langkah yang sesekali terseok nyeri. Mengadu sembari menangis di hadapan ayahnya, memohon agar pahlawannya diselamatkan. Saat Taehyung datang kembali, yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah kehancuran. Sosok penyelamatnya terbaring tak berdaya di jalan—ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan fisik yang hancur total.

Keluarga Taehyung melarikannya ke rumah sakit. Saat ia ditanyai tentang orang tuanya, dia hanya tersenyum pahit kemudian mengatakan, "Aku tidak punya orang tua. Nenek yang membesarkan aku."

Ketika ia sembuh, barulah Taehyung sadar bahwa pahlawannya ini tampan sekali. Bola matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing. Dia mudah sekali tertawa. Di atas ranjang rumah sakit, Taehyung menanyakan alasannya menyelamatkannya hari itu, dan jawabannya takkan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup. Dia mengatakannya sembari tertawa. "Aku benci melihat seseorang ditindas. Aku mungkin penakut, tapi aku bukan pengecut yang membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi padamu—pada siapapun."

Semua orang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Neneknya, yang baru saja datang, tengah duduk di sofa membaca koran lama—berlinang air mata. Sebagaimana ayah dan ibu, mengintip di balik pintu—susah payah menahan genangan air di pelupuk mata.

Dia dirawat beberapa hari karena kondisi tulang keringnya yang retak. Taehyung menemaninya sepanjang hari. Walaupun Taehyung tau bahwa ayahnya telah membayar semua biaya pengobatannya, Taehyung tetap merasa ada semacam hutang yang menggelayut di pundaknya, harus dibayar suatu hari nanti.

"Mari berteman," ucapnya, menoleh ke arah Taehyung dengan netranya yang memantulkan rembulan dan bintang-bintang di langit. Taehyung seakan menyaksikan angkasa raya di pupilnya. "Namaku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

Kemudian, malam itu, di umurnya yang baru sepuluh tahun, Taehyung merasakan bom yang meledak dalam dirinya. Menghantarkan gelenyar hangat yang merambat di pori-pori. Merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya—persis di saat lelaki bernama Jeon Jungkook itu melafalkan namanya.

.

Mungkin ini memang balas budi. Akhir-akhir ini, Jungkook seringkali datang menemui Taehyung dengan luka yang setiap hari bertambah. Taehyung tidak mau Jungkook menceritakan semuanya secara terpaksa, jadi Taehyung diam saja. Menunggunya membuka segalanya sambil setiap hari datang menenteng kotak P3K.

Ia sudah dewasa, sementara Jungkook tidak. Jungkook masihlah seorang bocah bagi Taehyung, seperti adiknya sendiri. Usia mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun, namun Taehyung ingin sekali menjadi orang dewasa untuk Jungkook. Ada gelenyar aneh yang memaksanya untuk terus menerus peduli. Seperti ingin melindungi, namun tak berani. Tidak ada yang berubah. Cara Jungkook berbicara, masih sama. Caranya memandangi langit seraya tersenyum, masih sama. Caranya menggenggam tangan Taehyung penuh kehangatan, masih sama. Hanya tubuhnya yang semakin hari semakin penuh bekas luka.

"Hei," Jungkook memanggil dengan kepala mengadah ke langit. Lengannya ada dalam genggam Taehyung, sedang ia perban.

"Mm?"

Jungkook menghela napas ragu-ragu. Ada sepercik ketakutan yang terpantul dari bola matanya. "Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Alis Taehyung mengerut, genggamannya mengerat. Ada sesuatu yang buruk, menguar dari bagaimana Jungkook berbicara.

"Lelah apa?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahu. "Mengobatiku setiap hari tanpa tahu apa-apa? Menunggu tanpa jaminan? Berbuat baik tanpa imbalan?"

 _Bodoh_ , Taehyung meraung dalam hati. Bola matanya terasa panas entah mengapa. "Secara fisik—tidak. Lagipula, kau juga sering membantuku, Jungkook. Jangan merasa sungkan." Hanya itu ucapan final yang dapat keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang mengelus sikut Jungkook yang terbalut perban.

Jungkook tertawa ringan. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak berhenti saja?"

Alis Taehyung mengerut semakin dalam. Ia menatap kawannya was-was.

"Berhenti saja berbuat baik padaku. Aku tidak berhak mendapatkannya, kau tahu. Aku bajingan. Datang, diobati, lalu pergi tanpa terima kasih. Keesokan harinya, hal yang sama terulang kembali. Aku memperlakukanmu seperti brengsek," ungkapnya dengan mata berkaca yang menatap hamparan rumput diterpa sinar mentari senja. Bibirnya bergetar samar, seperti menahan tangis.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Jungkook."

" _Yeah_?" Jungkook tertawa hambar. Bola mata Jungkook tak sekalipun meliriknya, namun Taehyung tahu bahwa ia tengah menyembunyikan genang air di matanya. Taehyung tahu, selalu tahu. Mungkin karena mereka telah bersahabat terlalu lama, atau mungkin karena kepedulian yang telah mengakar dalam darah keduanya.

"Hei, Kook- _ah_ ," Taehyung berujar pelan, kemudian menautkan jemarinya dalam jari-jari Jungkook. Tidak erat, hanya penuh makna. Suaranya bergetar samar ketika mengatakan. "Kau punya aku."

Jungkook menoleh ke arahnya, dan Taehyung dapat merasakan tubuhnya meluruh.

Malam itu, Jungkook membiarkan semua luka-lukanya basah lagi dihujam hujan. Detik terlewati dalam pelukan, pikir yang tak karuan, dan air mata yang memadu. Berharap dunia berhenti berotasi dan waktu tak kunjung terlampaui. Terbuai hingga lupa akan ucapan _selamat tinggal_ yang seharusnya terucap ketika matahari telah lenyap seutuhnya.

Jungkook telah terlalu lama mendamba dan _rindu_ akan rasa terlindungi yang telah lama direnggut darinya. Dan karenanya, Taehyung lega kawannya meluapkan semestanya sesekali padanya.

Karena Taehyung tahu, Jungkook tidaklah sekuat itu.

.

* * *

 **tbc**

.

 **so- well, hello!**

namaku raissa. ini kali pertama aku post sesuatu di ffn, jadi maaf kalo banyak salah, huhu. masih perlu banyak belajar. special thanks juga buat kalian yang udah support aku irl, gak bisa kusebut namanya satu-satu. ya ampun, mimpi apa aku semalem sampe bisa kenalan sama orang-orang super dan abstrak kayak kalian. hehe.

aku cinta kookv bangetbangetbanget bcs i love relationships w/ bot lebih tua. kook is a top dan dia dominan; but sometimes, tae juga bisa nunjukin kalo dia itu hyung, dia juga bisa mengayomi. iTS so freakin cute, gak ngerti lagi. jadi, maaf banget kalo fic ini gak sesuai ekspektasi kalian karena kooknya bercelah, tapi tunggu aja. akan ada saat-saat dimana dia kepengen dominasi with his hot ass face. hehe.

so, yeah! i'd be veryvery happy kalo readersnim mau ninggalin komentar dan antek-anteknya di kotak review, bcs i need it sm. aku juga bakal seneeeng banget kalo ada yang mau ngobrol sama aku di pm atau langsung dm ig aku, i LOve kenalan sama orang baru. jangan sungkan, aku receh kok orangnya.

jangan lupa reviewnya, ya!

 **.**

 **raissa  
** ig: dahayyyu


End file.
